The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia plant, botanically known as Diascia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Codiusre.
The new Diascia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Diascias with numerous flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Diascia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in the spring of 2000 of a proprietary Diascia×hybrida selection identified as code number X99.35, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Diascia×hybrida selection identified as code number X99.62, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Diascia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in September, 2001, in an controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia since September, 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Diascia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.